The Game
by AwesomeMango
Summary: All Shintaro wanted was to play a stupid eBay-bought game. Not get sucked in, be stuck with a pervy fairy, and KILL all the other players. *This is an alternate universe (AU), where Shintaro is still a NEET.* (I would like to thank my co-author, my little sis! Thanks for helping me out with this idea )
1. Chapter 1

"Brother! You have a package."

Shintaro nearly choked on his Coca-Cola. He had definitely not expected his sister to just slam open the door. Where was his privacy? He demands a knock first, damn it!

Momo threw the package at her brother's lap. Shintaro quickly ripped it opened.

"I don't get why you have to pay over 8,000 yen just for a game." Momo sounded rather displeased, as if she was questioning his life choices. She then walked out of the room with a little huff.

"You'll never understand!" Shintaro hissed. He slipped in the CD from his package and waited for it to install. A small window popped up.

_PRESS TO START_

Continuing down the page, a warning showed up.

_If you lose your life in the game, it is not the manufacturer and creator's fault._

What could that mean? How could one lose their own life in a game? Do they get a heart attack from excitement or starve themselves to their deaths? If it was that good the cause death, then he _definitely _wanted to play it.

He pressed _START. _

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light and everything went black.

. . .

Something was poking him on the cheek. He could feel it, whatever it was, jabbing into his soft skin. Ugh. He hated being poked.

Shintaro slowly opened his eyes. But instead of being greeted by the plain old ceiling of his room, he was greeted by a boy's face. He stared for a moment. That's strange. Why is there a stranger in his room?

. . . _WHY IS THERE A STRANGER IN HIS ROOM? _

He let out a little strangled sound of shock, bolting into a sitting position only for his forehead to collide with the stranger's.

"IT'S ALIVE OH MY GOD." the stranger shouted as he backed away. Shintaro just stared at the boy. Now that he took a moment to observe at him, he noticed how young he looked—probably in his fourteens. "It could have at least been a sexy girl. It always has to be boys."

"Who the hell are you?" Shintaro asked. The boy stopped his rant and looked at the NEET with a glare.

"I'm your fucking fairy, Gilbert. Who the hell are you?"

"Shintaro Kisaragi."

"Well, I'm disappointed in you. One, you don't have a big bust; two, you're not curvy; three, you're not sexy; four, you're not a girl. Why can't you turn into one?"

Shintaro couldn't believe this guy. He was ranting (does he ever stop?) about his gender. So what if he was a man? He can't _help _it. He was born this way. And this whiny brat better accept that.

". . . What do you mean that you're my fairy?" He decided to change the subject. "The last time I checked, fairies have big wings that leave a trail of glitter."

"Oh, _wow." _Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Looks like someone has been watching too much Tinkerbell."

Shintaro blushed. "My sister forced me to watch it, okay. . ."

Another eye roll. _This kid._

"Anyways, let's get outta here. This place stinks." Gilbert scrunched up his nose, emphasizing his statement.

Shintaro was about to ask him why, about to tell him to back off because _this place _was his room, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. With one quick look of their surroundings, he knew instantly that this wasn't his room.

His room had a bed, closet, and his precious computer. This room, wherever it was, was stripped of everything—furniture, paint, curtains. . . There was only a window and a door. Nothing else.

"Well? Get up, will ya? We don't have all day. We still have to get you some clothes. You'd stick out like a sore thumb if you wear _that._"

What was wrong with a black tee and jogging pants?

"These creators need to learn how to send girls to me." Gilbert continued his disturbed rant from earlier.

There he goes again. . .

. . .

"That looks pretty good on you!" Gilbert said, a smile on his face. Of course the perv would be proud, he picked it out himself.

A teal vest which shows his bare front, black and purple arm warmers, brown shorts with matching leather boots, and chains. It's as if he was in a fantasy game.

"You can pick something you want from the human world as an accessory. I'll give you three choices." Gilbert said as he clapped. Three items appeared before Shintaro.

His headphones, a beanie, and a red scarf.

Without thinking, Shintaro grabbed red scarf and wore it. It had looked so much like _her _scarf. It also smelled like her, a strange flowery scent that tingled his nose. Was this scarf. . . ?

"With your character built, next pick a weapon." Gilbert once again clapped his hands. An AK-47, bazooka, a sword, and Bushmaster XM-15 Quad Rail A3 appeared. "You can choose only once, so choose wisely."

Shintaro grabbed the Bushmaster XM-15 Quad Rail A3 and aimed it at Gilbert.

"Now, who are you and where am I? You don't answer, I'll shoot." Shintaro threatened. Gilbert sighed.

"Like I said, I'm your fairy—"

"Prove it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He didn't look scared for a guy who was on the verge of being shot. He stuck out a finger and bright, white electricity danced on it. It sent shadows across his face, crackling as if it was mocking Shintaro.

"How. . . How did you. . ."

"I told you. I'm a fairy, which means that I have access to elemental powers." Gilbert was saying this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wouldn't mind a hot chick pointing that gun at me. I'd probably melt. But noooo, it has to be you."

Shintaro shoved the gun closer to the fairy's face. "Where am I?"

"You're in _Commentum. _A fictional world created solely for the purpose of this game."

"Is there. . . Is there wi-fi?"

"No. The closest thing to technology here is a radio."

Shintaro let out a scream, nearly dropping his gun in his agony. _No wi-fi? No, no, no, no. That can't be. I can't live without the internet, I can't live without my computer. I need to see what's new in Youtube! I need to check my Tumblr for new posts. I need read those smut fanfics of my favorite anime character! I'll die if I can't! I'll die! **I'll die!** _

Gilbert's sigh snapped Shintaro out of his thoughts. "Anyways, while I'm explaining things, I guess I'll tell you what the objective of the game is."

"The objective. . .?"

"Yes, the objective. The objective, to put in simple terms, is to kill all the other players and their fairies. There are five human players and five fairies in total. If you kill all of them, excluding yourself, you get a wish granted."

Shintaro would have been interested if Gilbert hadn't mentioned any killing. He didn't have the guts to hurt anyone, much less _kill _them. "This wish. . . Tell me more about it."

"Eh, there's nothing much to talk about. The wish grants you anything. You can revive the dead, end world hunger, bring world peace, stop the sinking of the Titanic—whatever you want."

Shintaro's eyes widened.

_Revive the dead. _

If he wins, he could wish for _her _to come back. . . He wouldn't have to live with shame, the guilt that had gnawed at his mind for over two years. He would be free. But the best of all, he she would be _back_.

But did he have the guts to kill someone?

"If you don't got the guts, you better kill yourself instead. Until someone wins, they'll never get out." Gilbert said. Shintaro gulped and nodded.

"Are there any other participants?" the NEET asked. Gilbert nodded.

"To be honest, I don't know their real names. There are four others," the fairy explained, "The first one to enter was a girl. Her gamertab shows that her alias is Lightning Dancer Ene. Her weapons are just two ol' plain guns. She's been here for a week in Commentum time."

_Lighting Dancer Ene_. . . Didn't he hear that name somewhere before?

"Next are siblings who came in at the same time. The oldest by two months is a girl. Her IGN is Girl on Fire. Her weapons are two swords. Next is a boy. His IGN is Soar High. His weapon is a bow and arrow. Youngest of them all, his IGN name is Masked Deceiver. His weapon is a scythe that turns into a deadly boomerang." Gilbert explained.

"Who's the one I should avoid then?"

"Lighting Dancer Ene. She's one handful you'll never defeat."

"What was that about me?"

The two whipped their heads toward the voice to find _her_. She was a girl in her late teens with two choppy, black twin tails. Her outfit looked too girly for her, with her scowl and all. It was a blue breastplate with a frilly pink skirt. Black stockings climbed up a little past her knee and red high-cut converse adorned her feet. But it was no mistaking it.

_Lightning Dancer Ene _hung over her head.

"Who are you? Why is your gamer tab blank?" she asked. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

_What am I supposed to do_, Shintaro thought,_ Don't reveal your real name_.

"I. . . I'm. . . NEET Boy. Not N-E-A-T, it's N-E-E-T." With Shintaro's reply, his gamer tab wasn't blank anymore. The words popped up above his head. Oh god. Why did he have to come up with such a lame name?

Lightning Dancer Ene stared at him. It was as if she was trying to remember something, a far distant memory tucked in the corner of her mind. It took her at least a minute before realization struck her face.

"I remember now. I'm Lightning Dancer Ene. A girl you've met in the real world, Shintaro." she said. "And I know your wish."

"What do you mean?" Shintaro asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're gonna revive Ayano."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! This is a story I've been working on at Quotev and I decided to move it here. _

_Please review and favorite~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

**_"TheTrueOverlordBear - __Them characters feel in character, Gilbert sounds like a hilarious name, and I wonder what is up with this weird game world?"_**

_Wrath (sis): I don't know, what do you think what's up? xD_

_AwesomeMango: You shall find out soon, young one. _

**_"animefreak1980 - oh__so excited ill go start to look at it on quotev if only i could remeber my stupid password lolz"_**

_Wrath: I know that feel. _

_AwesomeMango: We recommend that you don't read the one on Quotev for it has been deleted. Hope you remember your password, though._

* * *

Shintaro only stared at Lightning Dancer Ene. He didn't know how to respond to her and her prediction. There were so many things to digest at once, with how he supposedly knew her in the real world and how she had somehow managed to figure out his wish.

"How do you. . ." Shintaro's voice trailed off. Great. He's such a loser. He can't even finish off a simple sentence. But then again, how can he when there was a big lump in his throat? He watched quietly as Lightning Dancer Ene bowed.

"I'm sorry for threatening you, Master. Please call me Ene." she said. "With that, I hope we get along together, Master."

"Mast- what the hell are you saying?!"

Suddenly, where Ene had stood was nothing but air.

In a flash, she appeared right in front of him. She had popped up so suddenly that Shintaro had no time to react. She leaned slowly to his ear and whispered, "Master, I'm afraid to say this, but I'll be winning this game."

"Oi, Shintaro, hurry move!" Gilbert shouted. Shintaro didn't need to be told twice—the strange, predator-like aura that Ene emitted scared him to pieces. He turned and ran for dear life.

"Master, just let Ene win, you've already won two times before." She pointed her gun at Shintaro, finger above the trigger. That made the NEET stop in his tracks completely. He couldn't move. She would shoot and he would die, which was pretty bad. "Put your gun down."

Shintaro clenched his jaw. He couldn't put his gun down. It was his only protection. "We could talk this over—"

"Put it _down._"

The warning in her voice made him drop the gun. It fell on the ground with a _thump._

"Any last words, Master?"

Shintaro stood still for a while. He knew what to do. He looked at Gilbert as the blonde was in a total calm state.

_I know your plan, Shin_. _I'll buy you time_.

Shintaro jumped, surprised. He looked around feverishly. Who said that? His ears—they didn't pick up the voice, no. It sounded as if it was in his mind, his _head. _

He looked at Gilbert. There was no doubting it.

_How are you speaking in my head, Gilbert? _

_No time to explain_, Gilbert said, _Just hurry up_.

"The one who should have last words is you," the fairy said aloud. Ene gasped.

Shintaro quickly snuck away while her attention was away.

"What makes you say that? As if I'd lose to him!" she said.

The NEET was hiding behind a bunch of crates. They were at the side, withering in the heat of the day. He nearly pricked one of his fingers from the splintering wood. Not really the ideal hiding place.

"I don't see your fairy around. You won't be able to use your ability."

"Yeah, she's off on an errand. Still, I can kill both of you."

Shintaro slowly and carefully came out from the crates, approaching Ene. The crates, strange enough, were at the girl's side. If he ducked low enough, she couldn't possibly see him, right?

"You've lost already." Gilbert said. A grin started to spread on his face.

Ene scoffed. "What? No way!"

Shintaro took the other gun from behind Lightning Dancer. It trembled in his hands and the muzzle refused to stay in one spot. But it was aimed at her head and that should be good enough.

"Yeah, always look where you're not guarding," said the NEET.

"He knew where you kept your other gun." Gilbert said, a little smugly. "His ability is Predict."

. . .

"Shin, she's awake." Gilbert said. Ene laid on Shintaro's bed. They had put her there after knocking her out. It wasn't really the gentleman thing to do, but she kept kicking and flailing every time they tried to touch her.

"Good mornin', Ene." Shintaro greeted. "Mind telling me how do you know me in the real world?"

"No way in hell I'd tell you! If you keep asking I'll ki. . ." Ene trailed off as she felt for her guns. They weren't there. She looked around and saw her guns were on the table.

Gilbert stuck his tongue out. "He used his ability again."

"Now, mind telling me now?" Shintaro pressed on. He was determined to find out. But. . .

Why was his heart pounding so hard?

Ene stared at him for a moment. She looked at her guns. She was probably contemplating if she should run across the room to get them, but then she was surrounded by two enemies. She shouldn't take her chances. Not now. She sighed heavily. "You know that school you went to during high school?"

Shintaro's hand shook. Yes. That school. He remembers that school.

"You and Ayano went to that school together, right?"

Shintaro gulped and nodded. Ayano. Did she know Ayano?

"I was your senior." Ene paused for a moment. "Ayano would force you to hang out with two seniors, right?"

Shintaro held his breath.

"I was one of them. The girl you beat during the school festival."

At last, Shintaro could finally breathe. He faintly recalls beating this smug girl in a game, but the memory was like smoke—he couldn't grasp it, no matter how hard he tried.

The NEET asked, "What's your wish?" Might as well change the subject.

"My wish? Master, it's pretty simple. Similar to yours, but different person. . ." Ene said. "I want to revive the person I love and say some things."

"Apparently, she's killed one person." Gilbert blurted out.

She. . . killed someone already?

"Girl on Fire," Ene whispered. "I really didn't want to, but if it's to win, I'll do anything."

"I won't back down from my wish either. " Shitntaro said. Ene merely smiled and nodded at this.

"Oi, Ene what time is it?" Gilbert aksed.

Lightning Dancer frowned. She looked at the watch on her arm—something Shintaro didn't noticed. It seemed that it was made of gold, worn out but shiny nonetheless. The numbers inside were Roman numerals, arranged in a circle. "9 o'clock. Why?"

"How 'bout this, you show him around while I go attend something real quick."

Ene seemed to think about this. "Sure," she said.

"It's good to trust a flat-chested, unattractive, tomboyish, small-hipped girl." Gilbert said this in a sing-song voice.

Reloading of a gun was heard. She had swiped Shintaro's gun out of his hands.

"Did I say flat-chested already?"

"YOU—!"

"WAH, SHINNY, HELP ME!"

Shintaro raised his eyebrows. "Hm, I think I need to get my ears checked. I'm starting to hear things again." He then whistled innocently, as if he his fairy didn't have a gun against his head.

Karma is a sweet thing.

Gilbert screamed, "BURN MY MAGAZINES!"

Gunshots were fired here and there and ignored by the only witness.

. . .

"NEET, use this to heal him." Ene passed a glove.

"What is this?" Shintaro asked as he put the glove on. It was a fingerless glove, the one you might see in an anime. It had a great leathery texture and was a perfect fit.

"It's a healing glove. Hold it in front of the wound or whatever it is, and it'll heal it in no time. It comes with a little price though. Wait, more like big pain if you're in battle." She shook her head, recalling a terrible memory. "The price is simple. You get a time penalty each time you use it. If the wound isn't that fatal, it's five minutes per wound. If the wound is fatal, double the five into ten per wound. The penalty applies to your ability, if you're wondering. Imagine that. Five minutes without your ability. Sucks, doesn't it?"

_Should I really heal someone like this_, Shintaro thought. Like Ene had said, it seemed like a pain. If he healed Gilbert right now, what would happen if he needed his ability two minutes later? He'd be toast.

"Um, where's your fairy?" he asked.

"She's on her way here." Ene replied. "Anyway, heal him so that we can go. If he dies, you're screwed."

"Right." Shintaro quickly healed his companion's wounds. It was amazing how good Ene was with that gun, despite the fact that it wasn't hers. She had shot Gilbert at the arms and legs, precisely right across each other, and on the stomach. _Better not tick her off, _he thought.

"Master, you don't remember your friends since Ayano died?"

Shintaro raised his eyebrows at her question, but then replied nonetheless: "I just forgot their names, but the moments we shared are always here in my brain."

Ene burst into laughter.

"Master, who knew you were such a poet!" she exclaimed. Shintaro glared daggers at the girl.

"Since you know who I am, why don't you say your real name?"

"Hm, fine. But Master better keep it a secret." Ene shot him that weird, childish smile that just didn't fit on her usually grumpy face. "It's—wah, Master look out!"

Shintaro instantly ducked and he saw a shadow of something big fly over him—something like a boulder. He sharply looked back, to the culprit. It a teenage girl in her early teens, dressed in teal v-neck shirt, pink long sleeves, and a long, black skirt. Her yellow eyes were sharp and glared him, wind whipping through her long blue-and-black hair.

"Lily, why'd you do that?" Ene seemed rather angry.

The yellow-eyed teen raised her eyebrows. "Isn't he your enemy?"

Ene's face turned red. "No he isn't! Can't you tell?"

Shintaro was lost. He stared at the new girl. Above her head was the name _Lily_. But despite that, he still asked, "Who is this?"

Ene sighed and said it in a voice that thought it should be obvious:

"That's Lily. My fairy."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

**_"animefreak1980 -i_****_s it weird that at first ene reminded me of some badass serial killer or is it just thugkane getting to me... and i can see them later teaming up to beat shuuya and it having something to do with his big sister complex... like takane dressing up as ayano or something to deceive the deceiver... well either way great chappie"_**

_Wrath: Hope you'll enjoy this one!_

_AwesomeMango: THUGKANE IS MY GOD- joke, joke. Thanks for your thoughts and review! We're happy that you like it. ^^_

* * *

"Hm. . . Body approved." Gilbert mused, nodding in approval.

Ene shot him a glare. Then she turned her attention to her fairy. "Lily, apologize!"

"Sorry." Lily apologized with no meaning to it at all. Her voice was monotone, as if she didn't care one bit. Shintaro felt a little offended, but considering she managed to chuck something big at him. . . Well, he won't complain.

Gilbert looked at each of them in turn. "Well, I'll be taking my leave then," he said before disappearing into thin air.

. . .

The three walked through the town, occasionally stopping by shops to purchase some goods. Apparently, you still needed to eat in this world so they stocked up on food. They got other things such as armor and healing pills, too. The items peaked Shintaro's interest, considering that some were in the form of a card.

"They're temporary," Ene explained. "You bring the cards out, say some things, and poof! They're suddenly there. Your fairy'll probably teach ya."

"Hey, what's that shop, Ene?" Shintaro pointed to a shop with only masks inside. The masks were displayed proudly, despite not having an designs. They were just a plain full mask. He wonders how much they'd cost, considering how boring they looked.

"That's a shop where you can buy a mask or have a pill made." Ene paused for a moment. "You can also change your appearance there using the masks."

"What do you mean change your appearance?"

"Uh, ya know. . . Change your appearance. When you wear one of those masks, you can look like however you want. Blue hair, pink hair, green hair. . . Gold eyes, purples eyes, gray eyes. . . Tanned skin, light skin. . . Just write what you want on the mask and you'll get it."

Shintaro shivered at the thought of changing your whole appearance. "How long does it last?"

"As long as you want it to last," Lily replied.

"You know you're acting different today. . ." Ene said. "You're usually so happy and lively."

Lily just smiled in reply.

"How long have you been here anyway?" Shintaro asked.

Lily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is one curious brat. You sure you don't want to kill him?"

"No. Not yet at the least." Ene replied. She seemed as annoyed as her fairy. "Oh, and I've been here for a week."

Shintaro's jaw dropped. "A week?! How are your parents reacting to this?"

"It's a bit complicated, but I'll explain it easiest as possible. Earth time and Commentum time are different. A week here is half an hour. Two weeks is one hour, and so forth." Ene paused, letting that information sink in. "While your soul is here, your body is acting on its own. It will refuse on going outside, and while it is alone, you'll seem to be sleeping."

Shintaro's mind dozed off thinking of what his soulless body would be doing. Surfing the net? Sleeping? The possibilities were endless.

He jumped back into reality when he heard his stomach growl. He hid his face in embarrassment.

"That sounded like a whale giving birth to an adult Tyrannosaurus Rex." Lily teased.

"Lily don't say that!" Ene shot her look of warning.

Shintaro's face lit up. She was defending him! "Yeah—"

"The truth hurts."

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Shut up, _Shitnaro_."

"_Sh-Shitnaro_. . . ?"

"I'll buy the food. It's on me." Lily said. "So what do you prefer, cow udder seasoned with salt, pepper, dragon scales, and ground pig tongue, or crocodile embryo swimming with live tadpoles?"

The two teens visibly turned green at the two choices.

"I think I should pass. . ." Shintaro muttered.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Do I look rich to you?"

The two nodded.

"Anyway, I was kidding. I'll just buy some hot dog sandwiches." With that, Lily ventured to the hotdog stand.

Shintaro, finding an opportunity, asked: "Who is the person you want to revive?"

Ene seemed to hesitate on answering, but did nonetheless. "It's… someone I love… I was just too late to realize my feelings and he died because of his illness, and it's my fault that he died of his disease." Her voice was soft. It was as if she were to burst into tears.

_ I'm sorry Haruka_, she thought, _if I just wasn't selfish. . . _

"H-Hey. . . cheer up. I. . . I don't know what you've been through, but. . . but I've lost someone important too. . . And it was my fault she died. If only I had approached her that day. . ." Shintaro's voice drifted off. He took a sharp intake of breath and forced a smile. "A-Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that. . . you're not alone."

Ene, for a moment, stared at him. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and he mouth hung open. His reply must have caught her off guard.

"Idiot!" Ene puffed up her cheeks. "You're not allowed to look cool!"

"W-What?!"

"I'm back." Lily greeted, popping up behind the two. Shintaro jumped, surprised, but the Ene didn't look fazed at all.

Ene grinned. "Ah, food!"

"Here. I didn't know if you guys wanted ketchup or mustard, so I had them give me both sauces in the packet." Lily gave the two their snack and attended to her own.

_ I don't think I can imagine Ene killing somebody though_, Shintaro thought. He stared at the girl as he ate his food. She looked like she was enjoying herself, stuffing big bites into her mouth.

Yeah. He definitely can't imagine it.

. . .

"That was good." Ene said, satisfaction on her face.

After resting, the group walked, finding the meeting place Gilbert had requested to pick him up at. It was at the next town, which wasn't that much of a hassle going to. It was only a twenty minute walk away.

"My legs feel a little heavy. I can't seem to walk properly." Shintaro said. Ene nodded, a sign that she agreed.

"The drug has finally kicked in," Lily said.

"DRUG?!" Ene and Shintaro shouted in unison, just as the fairy turned to face them.

"I think I should introduce myself." Lily smiled—a smug, arrogant smile that didn't fit her face.

"W-What do you mean?" Ene's legs felt like jelly. They refused to support her weight any longer. She fell to the ground.

Lily waved her hand in front of her face. 'She' became a whole new person. A boy.

"Nice to meet you two~" he said, his voice all sing-song. "My name is Masked Deceiver."

"Masked. . . Deceiver?" Shintaro parroted. His vision was all blurry, but he could make out the pale blonde hair and cat-like eyes.

Ene glared at him. "Why did you drug our food?"

The smile on Masked Deceiver's face fell. He stared down at Ene, a stare so cold it brought goosebumps to Shintaro's arms. In a voice as hard as diamonds, he said:

"To avenge my sister."

Ene seemed confused at first. She stared at him a moment before realization washed over her face. "No way, you're Girl on Fire's brother?!"

"Bingo." Masked Deceiver grinned. He brought out a scythe, which glistened sinisterly in the sunlight. "Bye bye~"

Then he charged at Ene.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: _

**_"animefreak1980 - _**_**Ohohoh it was kano all alllooonnggg that tricky bastard! Well what will our "heros" do next time ill just have to wait and see! ((The character development in this chappie was good shinshin and ene as they are to be at last))" **_

_Wrath: Why, thank you, kind person! I, myself, had wondered if I should have exposed it that early. _

_AwesomeMango: Hohohoho~ Kano is one sneaky hottie! /shot_

* * *

_"__Mou~ I am so tired of looking for fire wood." Kano huffed, holding the sticks and branches close to his chest. "Why can't Joanne just spark a fire 'til morning?"_

_ "You idiot," Kido said. "She's your fairy, not your slave. She needs sleep too." _

_ Kano groaned. As much as he wanted to complain, he knew that Kido won't listen. She'll probably scold him for being such a pansy. But who could blame him? He was so tired of looking for firewood, so tired of hunting for deer, so tired of _everything. _He just wanted to be back in his bed, all snug and warm in his blankets. But no, he just _had _to be sucked in a stupid game. _

_ He was disrupted from his thought by a figure in the corner of his eye. A girl with choppy black twin tails dropped from a tree branch, landing on her feet. _

Lightning Dancer Ene.

_She charged at them without a word, knocking out Kano with a hard blow at his head. The firewood fell from his hands and onto the floor, scattering before his limp body. _

_ "Kano!" Kido was about to check on him, but felt a sharp pain in her left arm and leg. She screamed and fell to her knees. She looked at her arm. Blood was oozing from a small, circular wound—a bullet wound. _

_ Despite her wounds, she got up. She brought out her katana and charged at her with a cry of battle. _

_ She swung it at Lightning Dancer, but the latter jumped back. She lunged at her almost immediately, not giving her time to react, and buried the katana into her stomach. Blood burst out of Lightning Dancer's mouth, dripped down her chin, falling down onto the emerald green grass. _

_ Kido lifted her katana for one final blow, but was stopped short when her hand was shot. Her blade fell from her hands and she flinched. The pain of getting shot was much worse than she imagined. It felt like a knife had lodged itself into her flesh and was being moved by the course of her blood. _

_ She tried to pick up her katana, to execute the last blow—_

BANG!

_ She was shot. This time, it wasn't in her arm or her leg or her hands. It was on her head. The bullet buried itself into her brain, blood dripping down from the hole in her head. She stared at the ground, watched as her blood dripped down and blossomed on the grass. _

_ Then she fell, lifeless and dead. _

_ "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. . ." Lightning Dancer stared down at the corpse, her gun trembling in her hands. "I killed. . . I killed her. . . Oh my god. . ." _

_ She felt so sick. Her stomach churned and her head spun. She killed a person. She killed a person. _

She killed a person.

_She screamed and began shooting at the corpse. Over and over, she pulled the trigger. Blood oozed and pooled around the dead body, staining the grass crimson, staining the girl's clothes in red. _

_"_ _I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY." _

_She shot again and again, apologizing again and again, until she ran out of bullets. She pulled the trigger countless times, though, and once she knew that there was nothing left, dropped the gun. _

_It fell down with a _thump.

_"__T-This is for you. . . H-Haruka. . . I'm d-doing this for you. . . I'll kill everyone. . . for you. . . Haha. . . ha. . . ha. . ." _

_Lightning Dancer couldn't suppress the tears. They were falling down, mixing with the blood on her lips. _

_She then looked at the limp boy. She needed to get rid of that one too. She needed to get rid of all of them. For Haruka. _

_She brought out another gun and pointed it at the boy. Then, closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger. _

BANG!

_She had shot him in the stomach. Her hands were still trembling. She couldn't hold the gun properly and because of that, she had missed the head. No matter. He'll die from the blood loss._

_She clutched onto her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She'll heal this with her healing glove later on, once she gets back to town. The forest wasn't safe. _

_Shakily, she walked away. _

. . .

"I heard everything." Masked Deceiver said. Rage was what was burning in his heart right now. It was burning so bad that he was blinded.

"How. . . are you still alive . . . ? I. . . killed you." Ene said, words barely audible. Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled the memory.

"You forgot, didn't you? There are three of us. My other brother, Soar High, saved me as I was about to die." Masked Deceiver said. He was standing in front of her, casting a cruel shadow over her crippling body. "Now, ITS YOUR TURN!" The boy lifted his scythe, ready to bring it down at anytime. His laugh twisted Shintaro and Ene's stomach.

As the scythe was about to go down, Shintaro used every bit of energy he had left in his legs to shield Ene. Before the scythe can slice Shintaro into two, Masked Deceiver stopped.

"Get out of the way! You were important to nee-san, so we can't kill you! Nee-san will get mad!" Masked Deceiver said.

_Important to nee-san_? Shintaro thought.

"Who's your older sister?!" he asked.

"Who else, Ayano Tateyama!"

". . .Gil, your turn. . ."

"As you wish." Gilbert said, jumping out of nowhere. "Sorry I'm late. Here's what you needed." The blonde passed a bottle with unknown contents.

"Gil, take care of Ene. I'm gonna battle this for her." Shintaro said. Soon after he drank the contents of the bottle and proceeded to stand up. He grabbed Ene's two guns and placed it somewhere safe. Next he loaded his gun and aimed it at Kano.

"Good luck, Shitnaro." Gil cheered as he moved Ene to the trees.

"I won't fi-"

"Fight me, or die." Shintaro interrupted. Masked Deceiver looked at Shintaro, trying to find out if he was bluffing or not.

"Then tell Nee-san I'm sorry for killing you."


End file.
